


Always Trying to be Clever

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bondage, Dominance, Fucking, M/M, Military Kink, Sherlock Being a Tease, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tricks John into "research" and doesn't count on John calling his bluff and following thru</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**of course i do not own the characters only the ideas from my own mind for the story involving the characters**</p>
<p>***comments welcome!!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Trying to be Clever

_"John- meet me at the abandoned burlesque school on the edge of town. Hurry-SH"._

John can't exactly  say  that this message stands out from the last few he's had from his crime solving detective.

" _John Ive been cornered by a bearded lady at the freak show in the South End. Hurry-SH"._

_"John be leary of a man with one leg who speaks with an American accent seen hanging around outside the flat-SH"._

And his most favorite, " _John, Im stuck in the loo of an S &M club in Soho. When you get in, say you want the 'deluxe' and I'm in the only restroom in his place. Hurry!!-SH"._

Things had been weird with his flatmate lately... well, weirder than usual. Ever since they shared and almost kiss after a case two weeks ago- there had been serious sexual tension. John thought he had come to terms with how he felt about Sherlock. Irene had brought out a jealousy in him he tried to avoid and called him out on them being a couple. He couldn't deny it anymore but he and Sherlock never talked about what happened. John felt Sherlock had probably been "in love" with him since the pool incident with Moriarty. That was the first time he had ever seen Sherlock unnerved. The fact that both of them were willing to die with eachother or for eachother was a big fucking deal in John's book. As John left the clinic he saw a message waiting for him about their meeting tonight and he just sighed & shook his head.

" _Have you left yet?-SH"_

_"YES-JW"_

_"Are you in a cab?"-SH_

_"YES!!-JW"_

_"Are you here yet?-SH"_

_"Well if I was we wouldn't be texting would we you git!-JW"_

_"No need for that Dr. Watson-SH"_

_"OOOO being 'professional' are we, MR. Holmes?! Yes Sir-JW"_

_"Keep up that sass and that may not be the only time you say that tonight-SH"_

Wait- was Sherlock flirting?! John had tried once or twice before. Sherlock had said 'For heavens sake John- its too big- it just won't fit!' to which John replied 'that's what she said'. "That's what 'she' said? Who? What won't fit? I was talking about this chemistry set not fitting in the suitcase." It took about 45 minutes plus tea and cakes to calm him down and explain the American joke. He was still oblivious, but John was pleased with himself. His friend Stamford got his sense of humor and so did Lestrade.

But John knew he had felt differently about Sherlock and it wasn't going away when he started staring longer and longer at his silhouette how his hair curled more in the humidity than not, and when his violin seemed to sound a tad more sad or happy. Even how much time he was spending in the bathroom came to occupy his mind. How much time was he spending in there? Was that a moan?? Shit- is he wanking it?! John thought he wasn't sexual, so who could he be thinking of? Maybe it was him he conjectured- altho John ended up talking himself out of that- being content to think he was the only one wanking to anyone around here. And then became embarrassed that that whole train of thought just went thru his ind. And theh kiss! Or almost, he can't remember now. The case they had been on at the time was particularly taxing. After days of little sleep, they had just wrapped up with Lestrade at NSY when they made it back to Baker St. and it happened.

"Sherlock- what is all this porn on my laptop?! Honestly don't you find this a bit excessive even for research?"

"No, not in the least John, considering that the case and success of solving it was by hunting down the only shop in the Greater London area that sold black-market Viagra and choker chains with the spikes on the inside. I had to research as much of leashing and fetishes regarding interior spiked leashes as I could. I had to start somewhere!"

"Yes, but Sherlock... at least delete the history! I mean Jesus I nearly had a heart attack! It was enough to make me want to wash as soon as possible and I wish I could sanitize my brain as well! Just- delete next time, ok?"

"John are you saying that as opposed to this case albeit an extreme, that you are... _vanilla_... and haven't had curiosity outside the 'norm'?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have."

"Come now, its just us here talking John. Honestly- when you have sexual intercourse with a willing and trusted participant you haven't ever asked for what you wanted? Really wanted? Your porn history alone shows that you have a few predilictions that I can't image someone would just 'assume' to give or perform on you."

John shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. " No, Sherlock generally everything just progresses with one touch leading to the next, one kiss to the next, etc. Its Chemistry. No words necessary unless something is wrong". He wasn't about to admit to Sherlock that the thought of voicing his wants made him completely uncomfortable. Or that their conversation was starting to make his pants feel more snug in the crotch. It was suddenly quiet behind him.

"Sherlock where in the hell-" His voice caught in his throat. Sherlock was right beside his left ear- so close he could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke.

"Now, John, take this for example", Sherlock matter-of-factly said as he pointed to the screen in front of them with his right hand since he was on the right side,"if you had a trusted, willing participant, you would be able to ask to be leashed, naked, on all fours at their feet (his voice dropped to a purr) waiting to be dominated if you so wished?" John's mouth went dry. He could feel the pre-cum warming his boxers. Fuck this- from just Sherlock's _voice?_ He was too dizzy to speak or move. Sherlock was sooo close, he was pointing to things he had dreamt of Sherlock doing to him. "Because John I fail to see how anything to do with 'nature' or 'chemistry' could promote this specific desire to become fulfilled?"

"If you can't see then I can't help you now excuse me". John sputtered out, knowing his answer was completely stupid and that Sherlock was totally right. He slammed the lid down on his laptop and pushed away from the table to get up. As he turned, he turned right into Sherlock. Fuck. He must have tilted his head down because his mouth was in perfect alignment with John's.

"John... all you ever have to do is _ask._ I would never deny you anything. Or judge. Ever."

The intimacy was too real. In a blur John fled the room, remembering him shouting something at Sherlock about being 'not gay' as he practially ran up to his room. Not from fear. But from the desperate need to touch himself. He assumed Sherlock knew how he felt about him but he was never going to say it. At least not yet.

As John made it to the meet up point, as usual Sherlock was not around. But John heard a scuffle and burst in the front door- fearing someone had Sherlock. John was abushed. Blindfolded and the next thing he knew tied to a chair. He called out to  make sure Sherlock was alright. John was more than a little off kilter.

"I'm fine, I'm fine John. I as meeting an informer and wanted you here for back up but he was  early and surprised us both. He's gone now", and he sounded out of breath but relieved.

"Ok Sherlock, thank God. Come untie me and lets get out of here... Sherlock? Sherlock!"

"John, I'd like to do an experiment before I let you go. You really ARE in THE most perfect set up, why waste it? Do you trust me?"

"What the fuck- seriously Sherlock. Let. Me.Up!"

"Do you trust me? John? Answer yes or no."

"Well,  usually yes- but blindfolded with no one to hear my pleas for help I'm not so sure" John answered with a nervous laugh. "What is this all about? If I say 'yes' will you explain?"

"Yes, John of course."

"Yes- ok! Yes! I trust you Sherlock!" It was getting warm behind the blindfold.

"Now John, its only us here. We've been dancing around something for quite sometime now and I must admit after the porn and the almost kiss incident I've been worried about you... Pent up needs with no outlet for them must lead to physical and mental health issues at some point, isn't that correct Dr.Watson?"

"Look Sherlock... that one time- ok yes, it was, overwhelming to me. You so close in my face with your-face- and that 'research'... that whole case had been a bit much for my taste and I reacted as such. I have no problems with my sex life."

"You must John since _I'm not in it..."_

"In w-wh-what?"

"Involved in your sex life. Well, aside from your wanks, talking about me in your sleep and those dark thoughts I see cross behind your eyes when you stare at my mouth or my hands for a little too long, and you think that I don't."

"Look, lets just stop this. Now. What does trust have to do with any of this?!" John could feel his blood pressure going up slightly. At the same time he was finding it erotic to be blindfolded and tied up while all alone with him, somewhere no one else knew where they were. He heard a noise to his right. Then he instictiviely knew Sherlock was behind him.

"For this experiement now John. You say chemistry and 'kisses', how dull, lead to everything you ever want when you are having sex with another willing participant. Well, Im  willing and you are my participant- you say you trust me- and I bet I can make you tell me what it is you _really want_. Desire. I don't believe you're 'vanilla' and thats all there is to it."

John's pulse elevated and a pulse ran thru his cock."What is the experiement?"

"That in response to my touches, you will have to tell me what to do next. Ultimately I know what you want... but- _I. want. to. hear. you. say. it._ " He annunciated those last seven words. Sherlock made his way in front of John's chair, in between his legs and got on his knees. "If I don't get a verbal response from you, i.e. words, commands- then we stop and go home. Experiment done. Easy  to do and then back to your 'normal'ness. But I do believe I am right in this and you won't give up that easily before getting what it is you want most." The last few words from him were delivered  mere milimeters from John's mouth. "Now John- do you want me to kiss you?"

John knew Sherlock was going easy on him and the constraints of the 'experiment'... for now. "Yes" he muttered. Sherlock leaned into John. His waist fitting neatly between John's tied open legs, and placed one hand on either side of the sitting man's lap. The first kiss what not what John was expecting but then again, what could he have been expecting? Sherlock planted his mouth to hover over John's, ghosting a kiss.

"Again, John?"

"Yes, again Sherlock". His answer was quick and Sherlock's kiss, hard. He began to feel an electricity, almost a 'spark' when their mouths touch. 'How cliche' Sherlock thought but not enough to warrant stopping. This time when he pulled away- John didn't wait to be asked.

"I want your tongue in my mouth and your hands in my hair" he quickly sputtered out. Sherlock obliged. John parted his lips. But first he teased his lower lips, tracing it with his tongue before breaching into the other man's mouth. John tasted of peppermint and sweat. Their tongues met with ardent strokes. When Sherlock's hands wound into the doctor's hair, John let out a moan that Sherlock swore would forever be attached to his brain cells. He really meant this 'experiment' as a way to get John to admit to their mutual attraction, not have this kind of contact- at least not yet. He thought John would have admitted his attraction and then they would have gone home. Now that he rethought it, it sounded stupid! What the fuck did he really expect would have happened?! He felt like an idiot but its not like this was his 'area'. When they broke free, he could see John's arousal tenting his jeans. He was also beginning his own unavoidable arousal signals.

"Undo my belt buckle and unzip  my jeans". John's breath was quickening. He had not been this turned on in a loooong time, and never like this, with someone as sexy as Sherlock. The detective's hands were shaking now and John could feel the tremors as he worked on freeing him. "Take out my cock and put it into your mouth... o o oh thats it fuck yes do it". John felt the warm contact of Sherlock's hand, then the hot and moist feeling of being in his mouth. Sherlock was infinitely turned on by John's urgency and insistancy. "Ah, yes! Sherlock- thats it! Lick allll the way down and back up and around the tip" John was now panting and giving demands between breaths "take all of it again-y-yes again! holy ffuck" now John was bucking up into Sherlock's mouth. He could see how hard his roommate was and aside from feeling the most painfully hard he ever has been he didn't know what to do from here and was afraid he would do something to screw all this up. He hadn't meant for all this or he would have tried to be more prepared. More in control.

"John, I think this experiment should be terminated... um... why don't I just untie you and we go home..." He sat back up to face John, meeting the man's hungry glare. Had he pushed him too far?

John felt like he was going to explode just before Sherlock stopped. And he was doing exactly what Sherlock pushed him to do. And now he felt like a git for opening up. And even more pissed at Sherlock that he would toy with him this way. "I want to go home, Sherlock. Untie me. Now.' His words were very firm and had an edge of danger to them. Sherlock first untied his feet and then leaned to untie each wrist. John's erection still hadn't subsided, nor had his pulse lessened. Something was amiss...

John rubbed each wrist. He stretched out his back and the kinks in his neck. "So... no one else is around? You convenitently staged a 'meeting' and lured me here for what? In case I screamed during your 'experiment'?"

"Well yes John, I had only thought-" with a quick turn John had Sherlock pinned face first against a metal fence. His arm secured behind him. Then Sherlock felt the same rope he had used on John being used to now secure his own wrists.

"See, Sherlock... you always want to be so clever and in control. Fucking with me to see what I would do? Well, you forgot one important thing."

"Wh-whats that John?"

"You weren't actually counting on me  _liking.it."_ The last two words almost spat out against Sherlock's ear. And he had never seen John so out of control, animalistic almost. He loved the new sensations this surprise scenario were bringing. "Now turn to face me Holmes. Thats an order!" Sherlock obliged and tried to hide the erection buiding. "Now here is how the NEW experiment goes. You have cock-teased me to my breaking point. The accidental touches, the almost kisses, the porn- I do not tolerate that kind of behvavior from a subordinate -" Sherlock tried to interrupt but was shot down. John grabbed his face in his hand and pulled it down to where they were eye to eye. "Yes, Holmes. Subordinate. You slutty new recruits just think you can peacock around here and us old guys just have to watch and wank later." He started pacing in military style by Sherlock. " I will untie you at my discretion. At that time, you may either choose to go home and we will. All done. But I _know_  you will be begging for my cock. in. your. arse." Sherlock gulped- hard. His mouth went dry. 'What the fuck had he unleashed' he asked himself. John slowly pushed Sherlock back against the fence, never breaking his gaze. John made sure he as securely back in his trousers and he was. He changed his mind on what to do with Sherlock. He turned him around undoing his wrists. After turning him back he kept his eyes on Sherlock's face as he took of his signature coat, then unbottoned his tailored shirt and removed it, then undid his buckle and tossed it to the side. The taller man had made no sign of resistance. 'Looks like we both want to play then' thought John after giving Sherlock a tiny window, untied, to change his mind. But he didn't. So he restrained his hands again and let Sherlock's pants join the other clothes on the concrete floor. Now Sherlock was left standing in some black designer boxer briefs. His nipples already erect from their contact with the cold air. He moved him to where there was space between the man and the fence. John had to keep his own arousal in check since he was so close to cumming earlier. Sherlock was hovering somwehere between obstinate and getting on his knees right then for John. He really had called Sherlock's bluff- and both were loving it.

"Now Holmes. I can touch, lick, insert, tongue, blow, rut against any part of your body I wish. You can tell me to stop at any time you are uncomfortable- but if not- it will stand that either I release you and we leave at thee point I decide- or you will beg me to bend you over like the little _slut_ you are and get all 9in of this ock buried inside you... So, lets begin, shall we?"

Sherlock had nothing in his mind to help reference and here he was almost naked with his hands were tied. But John knew right where he wanted to start. He knelt down and put his whole, wet tongue over the outline of Sherlock's clothed cock. The sensation and moist heat instantly caught him off- guard. Then he repeated three more times, each time John was slower and firmer than the last. Sherlock thought he was going to spill it right then. He couldn't help the strangled moans coming from him. He silently pleaded. He whimpered. Then John pulled the briefs down, and went for Sherlock's balls. The standing man squirmed as John took them into his mouth and lightly sucked. Sherlock  wasn't exactly sure what words he had in memory to describe what was happening. Then he knew he didn't have any. John stood up and put a finger into Sherlock's mouth and told him to 'suck". John fought the urge to fuck the daylights out of the man in front of him. Once his finger was wet, he knelt down and then inserted it into Sherlock's ass. He resumed sucking on his roomate's now sensitive balls. Sherlock now cried out and found himself lowering himself onto John's finger and wanting more. John withdrew his finger and his mouth, and stood up.

"Just as I suspected. A tart. You begging for it yet? Permission to speak Holmes."

"N-no. Not yet. Sir" he answered with a 'bored' flare even tho it was far from it.

John pushed Sherlock back again toward the metal frame. The metal felt cold against his naked skin. John stood in front of him. He leaned into his ear.

"I see how hard you are, Holmes. _I will break you, and you will beg for me to ride that arse until you are sore. Look, you've started leaking already. Don't worry. I. can. wait..."_

Inside Sherlock's mind he was screaming 'fuck me! fuck me! fuck me John Watson!' but he didn't want to give in, not yet. John traced his tongue across his jawline, then down his neck. He could taste sweat. He kissed across Sherlock's chest until he reached a nipple. He flicked it, blew on it, took it between his teeth. "AHHHH, fuck!" Sherlock had to let it out. Because his inner monologue was screaming 'torture!sweet sweet torture oh shit!'. He made his way down his torso, sprinkling kisses on the way. When he got to his cock he took him so dep Sherlock swore he felt the back of John's throat. He almost came then, almost. John ordered him to turn around and face the fence. Both of their pulses were racing. John made on his instructions and untied Sherlock's hands.

"Home, Sherlock?" John's voice sounded intimate and breathy. "If not, put your hands on the fence so you have something to hold on to."

John's hand making contact with Sherlock's ass made a loud 'smack!' sound. Sherlock was shocked at how much he liked it. The pain. "Now, Sherlock, in next few minutes I will make  you desperate for my cock, to fuck you." John sounded so strong and self assured- so fucking soldier like! Sherlock did have a military kink. He walked up behind Sherlock until his clothed body was pressed against his nakedness. He lightly brushed his hands over his arms and shoulders, and got a handful of Sherlock's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his long neck. He turned his face toward John and tried to kiss him. 'Oh, its slowing down, the intensity, so maybe all this is out of his system' Sherlock thought. Then John bit him on the shoulder.

"You. are. mine. Your body is mine. This _cock_ ", and reached around to grab Sherlock's throbbing member, hanging heavy with want " is mine. Now, bend over and spread your legs. Do you _feel this_ detective?" as he pushed his cock between his friend's perfect arse cheeks. "Don't you want this inside you? John's voice was lowered and raspy. Sherlock heard him unzip his pants. Now it was flesh on flesh. John leaned to kiss Sherlock's back- which made him moan and arch in response. He slicked up his thick cock and again rubbed it between the man's cheeks.

Sherlock cried out. "FUCK! fuck! John!" he panted.

"Just say it love. Say it and I will push this cock in to the hilt. Say it. Say it!" John smacked Sherlock's arse. Sherlock's head rested on the fence. Again he felt a smack on  the arse. Then he felt a wet finger tacing down the middle crack, down to that up to now forbidden place for both men. Then John licked. His full tongue over the entire entrance. His face between the cheeks.

Thats when Sherlock lost it. "OK!OK!OK...fuck oh God. Ok (drawing a breath) take me John. I desperately want you to fuck me I can hardly even think clearly anymore. Right now. I don't care who can hear or who can see just get inside me damn you!!" Sherlock shouted all that between breaths over his shoulder at John. And John admittedly did not know how he would feel at this moment- both men finally stopping the games to do this- together. John had found some lube in a bag Sherlock had with him (he would ask questions later). He blushed allover hearing Sherlock's pleas.

"You are so fucking gorgeous. Honestly." He lubed up his aching cock and placed himself at the entance. To the unknown.

"John, I trust you. Please..." he was so tired and beyond ready. John's cock quivered at the words which sounded like a prayer. John eased in the tip and both men let out a hiss of breath. John began to go warm allover his body. Sherlock nodded and John went in deeper, both of them releasing their minds and bodies over to this foreign and completely perfect sensation. 'Christ he is so tight and hot oh my God oh my God is this what I've been missing?!' John thought. Then his thoughts began to race. Sherlock steadied himself. Having John inside him made him feel complete and completely overwhelmed in all his senses. After a moment John went deeper- all the way until his balls made contact with skin. He wanted to lose himself inside this stellar abyss. Sherlock's hand slipped its grip from the circuits going haywire in his system.

John was at his back now. "Alright, love?"

"Yes... John. Im overcome with emotions. I-"

"Shhh" John hushed him. He added gentle kisses to the detective's back. "Just be in this moment with me. You're safe. And mine, Sherlock." He withdrew almost totally and Sherlock missed the warmth and pressure of the other man. "You must have known" John said as he thrust into Sherlock making the man cry out his name " that its always been you, love." He found a rythm and Sherlock moved in time. "Your mind, your body, they are always being used or gawked at by admirers" sweat was now dripping from his brow onto the receiving man's back. "But this- with you- no one can have... the gorgeous look on your face as I fuck you... touch yourself Sherlock... cum for me.... cum for me and only me!" Sherlock greedily began pumping his cock to match what John was doing. HIS amazing wonderful John. He also thought me might cry as he started to climax- so much build up from tonight, no weeks, no months- no! who the fuck knows for how long they have been building to this glorious moment.

His climax started to reach its peak. "I love you Sherlock oh ah fuck! cum! cum for me!"

And with that Sherlock came. On his own hands. On the ground. On the fence, yelling out "OH!OH Christ! holy fuck John oooh my John... MY John! I love you!" He had never felt love but surely this must be it. As he came, John thrusted twice more and folding himself over Sherlock's back and gripping his hips, he emptied all he had and he swore he blacked out for a few seconds.

After the men composed themselves and cleaned up and dressed, they called a cab. They were quiet. Almost like when you visit a holy shrine or a museum of priceless art or a beautiful view in nature and you're afraid that if you speak too soon that feeling of reverance will be lost. Their hands did brush against the other's and knowing looks were exchanged. Once they got back to Baker St. each showered and John made tea.

"When will we stop smiling like fools?" John asked, beaming.

"I hope never John. And I'd say our 'experiements' are far from over and should continue indefinitely", Sherlock responded. He tried to sound important but fell into a grin and a chuckle.

After a few lies and phone calls, Mycroft managed to purchase 'their' building. Sherlock made a convincing argument on why it would make a good 'bolthole'. The day the papers were signed, Sherlock gave the keys to John in a box- bow and everything. Mycroft couldnt understand why they were grinning like idiots at eachother. As soon as they were done, the two men took a cab to their new hideout and put 'private' on the door before going inside...

"


End file.
